Elavation of the heart
by IrunWithTheVampires1901
Summary: What happens when Kenz Uley decides that life on the resevation just in't for her. Will she fall for one of the HAnsome boys she meets on Forks or will she end up retuning home to her family. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!**

Kenz Uley's point of view

Kenz Uley's point of view

"kenzie! You in there?" The annoying tapping on my glass was now accompanied by a very familiar voice. Shawn was going to pay for waking me up.

"Come on Kenz we know your in there, are you going to make us get Sam and Emily so they can let us in?" Taylor was here too?

Okay why were my two best friends at my window at whatever time it was. I rolled over to look at the clock 4:05 am. 4 AM! Okay they were seriously going to pay for this one, it was the first day of our very oddly placed October vacation and they were waking me up at 4am?!

"No go away, and don't get my parents they will kill you its 4 o'clock in the morning!" I pulled the blanket over my head.

"It's not 4 am its 9 am there was a power outage this morning, and your parents are already up. Your mom is at the Clearwater's talking with Leah, and I don't think Sam will have any problems with letting me in." Taylor sounded pleased with herself.

"UGH! Fine give me a minute to look decent." I rolled out of my bed and went over to my dresser. I took out a pair of jeans and a black long sleeve shirt and pulled them on. I pulled a brush through my black mid back length hair.

I slowly headed towards the door of my small plain room. The worst thing about living on the La push reservation was that everyone knew everything. There was no such thing as secrets. But being the Quilleute's chief's daughter made it a little more bearable because you knew everything first.

I opened the door to go downstairs to find Taylor and Shawn when I herd the door open.

"Hi Taylor, Shawn." My dad was always a morning person, so I didn't have to worry about waking him up.

"Hey Sam, has Kenz come down yet?" Shawn asked like almost every morning.

I finished walking down the stairs and into the kitchen to get myself some coffee, unlike my perky Father I was not a morning person, and I needed caffeine to start my day.

"No not yet, this surprises me because she usually gets up early on her birthday." I herd them walk over to the couch.

Wait my birthday was today? I looked at the calendar and he was right today was October 31st, I was finally 18. How could I possibly forget my own birthday?

My life had lost interest about a year after I found out that my father and half the reservation were werewolves. That's when the whole no secrets thing started. So a birthday seemed very unimportant.

"kenzie Are you up yet honey?" My dad was calling up the stairs.

"In the kitchen Dad." My voice was stronger now thanks to the coffee.

Three sets of feet made their way towards the kitchen.

_Prepare for the ambush._ I couldn't help but think it.

"Happy birthday honey!" my dad kissed my pale forehead.

I was the only Quilleute with pale white skin and deep blue eyes. Not only that but I was the only direct descendent of Ephraim Black that wasn't a werewolf.

"I'll be right back, I have something for you" I watched my father exit the room.

That's when the ambush really started. Taylor and Shawn broke out into a chorus of happy birthday and I couldn't help but laugh because Shawn really couldn't sing.

Taylor gave me a huge hug and then Shawn gave me my 18 birthday punches, which I took with pride, because I was one of the toughest girls in La Push.

When my dad came back into the room he had a small box in his hand. He handed to me and hugged me.

I opened the box and found a set of matching jewelry: a pair of earrings, a bracelet, and a necklace. They were that most beautiful things I had ever seen it had a pattern of red, black and white stones that fit perfectly together.

"Dad... It's... its beautiful!" I took the bracelet out, and examined it in the light, it sparkled.

"Ephraim Black received it as a peace offering many years ago, from some travelers who claimed they wanted only peace." My dad loved to retell stories of the older times.

Just then my mother walked in. Emily Uley had a beautiful face and I was proud to be her daughter. Her scars were now only faded reminders of the past.

"kenzie sweetheart you're up" she danced over and hugged me. She saw that I had the bracelet in my hand, and she seemed pleased that I liked it. "Isn't it lovely darling?"

Taylor interrupted my train of thought with her voice which reminded me of candy sweet and light. "Emily you're just in time Kenz was just about to open our gift!"

"I was?"

"Yes you were"

Shawn took out a card and a box wrapped in colorful paper from behind the couch. I vaguely herd him thank my dad for hiding the box. I opened the card and saw that they went for a humorous one… again. When I opened the box at first all saw was packing peanuts, so I dug until I hit something. I pulled out a piece of canvas.

I turned it around and saw the painting of a beautiful Bengal tiger, my favorite animal.

"Thanks guys it's beautiful." I gave them both a hug and carefully placed the painting down.

**I know its not a very good cliffy but o well this is my first fan fic so yeah BTW i have a tendancy to start a whole bunch of storys but don't worry i will update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people i might stop writing if i don't get reviews so KEEP THE COMING bTW I OWWN NOTHING**

Sam Uley's point of view

It wasn't like her to sleep in on her birthday. I didn't expect it. Her friends showing up at the door at 9 am, that I expected but here sleeping her caught me off guard.

After she finished opening her gifts she did something that surprised me even more. She frowned, she tried to hide it from me but I didn't work. She was hiding something.

"Kenzie can you help me with something?" I turned to her, and meet her eyes.

"Sure Dad." I lead her outside and into the driveway.

"What's up Dad?" her eyes were empty, I had to know what was wrong but we were still in earshot of the house, and I knew that she didn't want an audience.

"Get on my back." I knelt down and she looked at me like I was nuts.

"I'm serious get on. I can hold you. I may be old but I can hold and 18 year old." That convinced her, she hesitantly got on and I took off.

When I stop running were in the deepest part of the forest. She hopped down and turned o look at me.

"So why are we out here?" she sat down on log that was on the ground and i sat with her.

"I'm your father and the chief of this tribe and I can tell you are hiding something from me and your mother, and I want to know what is." _That's it get straight to the point. She's your daughter, you need to know._ I hated to force things out of her, but she hasn't been herself for a while know and I wanted to help.

I was right she was hiding something. She looked away and wouldn't look at me.

"Nothing," was her only reply.

"Please Mykenzie let me in, tell me what's going on. I want to help." I gently took her chin and turned her face towards me.

"I don't want to hurt you…" she was whispering now.

"You are hurting me by not telling me sweetheart." I wrapped my arms around her and held close to me in a hug.

Mykenzie's POV

He wouldn't get it out of me. I couldn't hurt him like that. It would kill him to know what I was doing.

"Please…" he looked into my eyes and with all his fatherly power, he crumbled by defense.

"Fine." I stood up, and he mimicked my movement.

"Dad I'm moving out." I waited for him to yell. But he didn't seem to get it. Instead he smiled.

"That's great honey! La Push has some great property for sale." His eyes lit up with relief.

Well here we go I was about to rip my fathers heart out.

"No Dad I'm not staying in La Push, I don't belong here. I'm not a werewolf, I don't even look Quilleute! I need to find myself. Because I am missing part of myself, and I can't find it here. I want to have a life." I watched the light leave his eyes as comprehension flooded his face.

"You can't leave the reservation!" he looked me in the eyes. "And you do belong here. I don't know you told you that but you belong here as much as anyone."

"No had to tell me Dad. Its Obvious, I only have two real friends and there both werewolves!" I had to be myself and I couldn't do that here. "I'm leaving Dad I already have a house and I'm almost done packing that's why my room is so bare. I love you and mom so much but I can't stand living in a place that I don't belong in." I knew how much that hurt him, but it had to be done.

That's when I started to walk. I left my father frozen in place in the middle of the woods. Once I was out of his sight I began sprinting I ha to get home before my father so my mother wouldn't try and stop me from leaving. I would have to leave that night.

I was about ½ mile from home, when I herd a howl in the background. I knew all the howls of all the werewolves and that was my father's, he was calling a meeting. Not just any meeting but a meeting with _all_ the werewolves. I knew what I had just done was big.

When I finally came close the house Shawn and Taylor were just leaving for my father's newly called meeting.

"Mykenzie! What happened why did your father just call a meeting? He sounded in pain!" Taylor had a worried look on her face.

"I don't know I am just as surprised as you." I lied.

Shawn and Taylor took of in a run and I went to open door. Just as I reached the door handle I herd a voice behind me.

"Happy Birthday Kid." I turned to see Jacob Black.

"Oh hey Jacob." I tried not to seem guilty

"Listen I'm going to get straight to the point." He leaned down to my ear and whispered "I saw you and your father in the woods."

I couldn't move I was frozen in state of fear. Would he tell, or worse would he make me stay.

"Can we talk about this in private? Say my room?" was all I could say without my voice breaking.

"Sure." He smiled and opened the door. "After you."

I lead him up to my room and sat on my bed. He did the same and his smile never left his face. I knew this couldn't end well for me.

"So were you moving to Kenz?" He seemed very calm. Too calm.

"Wait you're not mad? You're not going to try and convince me not leave?" I was confused. Jacob was my godfather and second in command, surly he would angry with me leaving.

"Not at all; I am impressed with you actually. No one else would have the guts to stand up to your father like that." His eyes were honest I trusted him.

"Well in that case I am moving to Forks."

Jacobs face turned abruptly serious. "You're not going."

**oHHHHHH i like this clif hanger**


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob Black's POV

Jacob Black's POV

Was she crazy?! The Cullens were still living in forks! _Oh wait Jacob, she never heard of the Cullens, and Sam hasn't allowed anyone to talk about them since Bella died._ Bella had died giving birth to that bloodsucker's demon spawn. If he could seduce Bella, he could seduce Kenzie, _my_ Kenzie. She had to know the truth, he won't have her too.

"Mykenzie… I think there is something you need to know before you do anything rash." She waited for me to continue. Good she was going to listen. I loved her and she needed to know that. "When you were an infant I imprinted on you. Mykenzie Uley I Love you."

She sat there with her jaw wide open. So, I took her hand in mine. "Kenz sweetheart, are you alright?" she didn't move.

Mykenzie's POV

Did he just say what I think he just said?? Did Jacob Black just proclaim his love for me? Wait more importantly did he just say that he imprinted on me as a baby? I loved him, but not as more than an uncle or even a big brother. This conversation had just taken a very awkward turn. I couldn't tell him that I didn't love him so I lied.

"Jacob you said you heard the conversation that I had with my father, correct?" I asked very calmly.

"Yes I did." He looked very confused, but tried to follow were I was going with this.

"Well what I said was true. I am missing part of myself and its not here. Jacob I can't be sure of my feelings till I'm complete. I'm not saying I love you, but I'm not saying I don't Jake." I looked him in the eyes and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry but I'm still leaving. But until my journey is over, remember I am still close by and you can visit anytime. I want to be your friend till I'm sure. Hey want to come with me and help me set up?"

"Sure I'll start your car." He held put his hands for the keys.

I handed them to him. I could tell be was disappointed that I didn't love him. But it was true I wasn't complete here.

We drove in silence to my new home. Thankfully my mother had gone to the beach with Leah. She didn't see me leave but I left her and my father a letter telling them goodbye. In my bedroom I left only one thing on my mattress. A small photo album that held only four pictures. One was my mother 2 days before I was born, she was cradling her stomach and my father was hugging her. The second was a picture of all of us at the beach on my 17th birthday. The third was Jacob, My mother, my father, Shawn, Taylor and I sitting on the edge of the cliff. The last was my favorite picture, I had about 4 copies of the other photos at my house, in some of my many photo albums, but this one was special I made 20 copies of this picture and one was always in my wallet. It was the entire reservation, crowded in front of my house; I was in front holding a sign that read "The La Push Family" It was taken last year for my mother's birthday but I loved it because I was accepted at that moment in time.

I knew my mother would see that album and know that I still loved her even though I had left.

That's when we finally got to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob Black's POV

**Jacob's POV**

I couldn't move. There had to be a mistake. This could not be the house that she had bought.

"Coming Jake?" Mykenzie looked at me curiously when I didn't move.

There was no mistake. Mykenzie Uley had bought Bella Swans old home.

"Um… yeah coming." I forced my legs to climb the all too familiar steps into the house.

Everything was exactly the same only different. Most of the furniture was gone aside from a couch, the table a few chairs, a bed and the kitchen appliances. The living room was now filled with a few boxes and bags.

Half way through unpacking I excused myself to the bathroom but that's not where I was going. I went up the stairs and stopped at the wood door that hadn't opened since Bella's death. I tried to open it but it was locked. I took out my pocket knife and picked the lock. The door swung open and thousands of memories flooded back to me. I could almost see Bella sitting at the computer typing to Renee. Nothing had changed in the room. All of the furniture was there. The bed was still unmade, and even the closet had all of her clothes. I sat on the bed where the book Romeo and Juliet sat. It was still opened up to the page where Bella had left of reading it for the 100th time.

I fought back tears as I remembered the last time I had seen Bella so frail, bloody, pale, and lifeless. Edward's demon child dead next to her.

Mykenzie's POV

Jacob had been in the bathroom for a long time. Too long. I walked silently up the stairs, and to the bathroom. Te door was open. I searched the hallways for him, and that's when I noticed it. The door that was previously locked and didn't have a key, the door was now open, the light was on too.

I walked over and peeked in. The room was fully furnished and covered in a blanket of dust. On the bed sat Jacob with a book in his hands. Romeo and Juliet from the looks of it.

"Jake how'd you get in her it was locked?"

He didn't move. Had he herd me? His face was in pain as if he had just watched someone die.

"Jacob are you okay? What happened?" I sat on the bed next to him. He hesitantly looked over at me.

I searched his deep eyes for an answer

"It's nothing." He picked himself up an put the book back on the bed.

"Jacob Black, I may not be a werewolf or even as old as you, but I know that I am smart enough to see that something is wrong and that your not telling me what it is. So please if not for you sake, then mine; please tell me." At first he didn't answer me so I looked him in the eyes and gave him my more mature version of a puppy dog face. "Please." I pleaded.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "It was just that this house reminds me so much of a few years before you were born, it hurt to think of those times. I didn't mean to worry you; sorry." He put an extremely fake smile on his face.

"So that's all you're gonna give me right now?" I stared up at him. I had hoped that I would get more than that.

His smile turned sneaky "yup that sounds about right."

I gave up and decided that when he was ready he would tell me when he was ready.

Just then my packet vibrated. I reached in and pulled out my little silver cell phone. When I looked at the caller ID I wished that I hadn't.

It was my parents.

"You might wanna answer that Kenz; otherwise there just gonna come looking for you." Jacob was over my shoulder staring at the number with the same apprehensive look on his face.

I flipped the phone open and brought it to my ear. I tried with all y strength to keep my voice calm.

"Hello?"

"Oh thank god! Sam she answered! Mykenzie stay on the line I will be right back. Please don't hang up."


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob Black's POV

"Oh thank god! Sam she answered! Mykenzie stay on the line I will be right back. Please don't hang up."

Before I could protest I herd the phone being passed on.

"Mykenzie Jyotsna Uley, where on god's green earth are you?" My father's voice was caked with concern. The fact that he used my name showed that I was dancing on his last nerve.

"Dad we discussed this before…. I left the reservation." I herd nothing but murmuring on the other line.

"Hold on… I am putting you on speaker phone." I herd a sudden increase in volume as my father transferred me to speaker phone.

"Okay…. Everyone is here. I mean everyone. We are all outside the house. I think as a tribe we can discuss this." I herd a rise of agreements in the distance.

"I really don't think there is anything to discuss…. There's nothing dangerous out here." I spoke clearly now and Jake bent down to my ear.

"I have to go. Call me." He whispered, straightening back up and slowly headed towards the door. I waved goodbye and turned my attention back to the phone.

"Who was that?" My mother's voice was filled with pain and the hinting of tears.

"One of the movers." I lied quickly.

"Can we get back to the point, please?" Taylor's voice was full of betrayal. "Mykenzie, why on earth wouldn't "Mykenzie, why on earth wouldn't you tell your best friends, or even your family for that matter, that you were leaving. I am seriously hurt."

"Well you're a werewolf and your mind is poured out for the rest of the pack to see, I couldn't risk it. Trust me it was nothing personal." I said werewolf like a dirty word.

There was a low hiss from Taylor throat, before Shawn kicked in. "Kenzie, we understand…. Its just… just…." He trailed of lost in thought

"Irresponsible…." My father finished though by his tone I could t4ell that it was pointed at both Shawn and I. They were hiding something from me.

"I will consider coming back on one condition." I placed emphasis on the word consider.

"Anything!" My mother answered instantly.

"What do you need honey?" Dad's voice sounded smug as if he were winning this argument. He was dead wrong. I had no intentions of going back to the reservation.

Before I could respond I herd morphing in the distance. "Jake, good of you join us." Dad's voice was no longer fatherly, but instead he instantly switched to Alfa mode.

"I was just" he was cut off his Alfa once more.

"Explain later, we are dealing with a crisis. Are you aware that Mykenzie has moved away? To Forks." My father's voice was smug again. It was clear he knew about Jacob's imprintation.


End file.
